


Ice Dance (Destiel)

by Nienor



Series: Christmas Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fix-It of Sorts, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor
Summary: Third short story, this time Dean and Castiel go out skating.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Christmas Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ice Dance (Destiel)

Ice Dance 

It was now December in Kansas and the town was being decorated with different lights and ornaments to celebrate the holidays. The main street was cleaned each morning to stop the snow from interrupting the traffic even if it was a small town, people still need to move from one place to the other or in some cases drive to another town for work.

The bunker was no exception to this since the monsters and everything else seemed to be taken a holiday, Sam and Dean figured they should take advantage of that and actually decorate the place and celebrate Christmas without the fear of one of them dying in the near future.

Dean had been the one to go out and get them an artificial tree from one of the local thrift stores and Sam had located a few boxes with Christmas ornaments. They had spent the afternoon trying to decorate it as best as they could and with the limited supplies they had. 

Dean was in the kitchen putting away some groceries he had gotten to try and make a Christmas dinner, he had gotten a turkey that according to an old lady he needed to unfreeze now so it would be ready for the 24th. He also got some cider, potatoes, bacon among stuff for salad and other things he had seen that had caught his attention.

“Damn, you really are committing to the whole dinner thing,” Sam said walking into the kitchen and seeing all the bags.

“Yeah, I thought it would be also as a celebration,” Dean said closing the fridge and rubbing the back of his head.

Sam nods and looks at a piece of paper he saw on the corner of the table. “Ice festival?”

“That… they were giving them in the parking lot, they said is a festival where you can buy decorations and also there are competitions like building snowmen and snowball fights… and something about a skating rink.”

“That sounds fun, Dean-o, when are we going?” Gabe shows up at the door eating a lollipop and wearing an ugly Christmas sweater.

“None is going anywhere, Gabe.” Dean stares at the sweater that looks to have a Santa giving the finger.

“Puff, it’s going to be fun! And I bet Cassie will love it.” He winks at him. “Might give you brownie points.”

“I don´t need that... wait … are you sure Cas would like to go to that?” He asks feign not being interested.

Gabriel smirks at that. “Sure, he needs to go outside and have some fun, besides it would also be fun to see his face and reaction to some of the traditions.”

Dean nods thinking about that, he and Cas were good but he still has a bit of trouble showing affection outside of their room.

Sam looks at the shorter angel. “What are you doing here?”

“Aww Sammy, you wound me!” He said dramatically and chuckles when the other just rolls his eyes. “What? Can´t I see my boyfriend during the holidays?”

Sam blushed a bit at that. “You never ask for an invitation.”

“Well, I was just getting bored in my apartment and I decided to come to spend the holidays here with you yahoos and my little brother also you guys need to step up your decorating skills.” He points to the hallways that didn’t have anything.

“Well excuse us for never actually celebrating and we didn’t have anything,” Dean said opening a beer and offers on to Sam who shakes his head.

“Lucky for you, I’m here now.” He grins as he snaps his fingers and suddenly the whole place is decorated with either lights or wreath or both and there´s music coming from the control room. “Better, now Sammy, I think the traditions say we kiss.” He smirks as he points to the doorway and looks at the tall man.

“I believe that only works if both persons are under it in which case is only you.” Sam points out.

“You are not fun, Sammich.” He pouts. “Hey, why don’t we go to your room so I can show you how I decorate it?”

“I guess I can do that and I can make you change it if you went overboard,” Sam said and walks with him out of the kitchen after the small angel started to walk in the hallway.

Dean makes gagging noises at them before he finishes putting away the rest of the groceries, he was secretly happy about his brother even if it had taken a bit to warm up to the archangel and his pranks but it had come in handy to have him around when they would go out hunting. He is done when Cas shows up and looks at the flyer on the table. “What´s an ice festival?”

“Hey… Cas. It’s a place where people go and there are competitions and… stuff... you know what… maybe we can go tomorrow?” Dean asks as he realizes he is doing a poor job of explaining the festival to his angel.

The next day, Cas and Dean made their way to the festival after telling Sam they were only going put on a date and not to the festival cuz who wanted to go around noon?

Dean parks baby and walks with Cas seeing the different stands, some offer food and others different products for the house and also clothes, they go to the end and see a small area that’s being used to hold a gingerbread house competition. He paid for the skates and while they are walking on the mat he is doing okay while Cas is apparently having no troubles.

As soon as his feet touch the ice, he has trouble and clutched to the wall for support. Cas chuckles a bit at that. “I believe you need to relax, Dean.” He steps onto the ice and as if he had been doing it all his life he slides towards his human.

“How are you so good at this?” Dean grumbles, still white-knuckling the wall.

“I think it has to do with the fact that this is a vessel and I have a good control of it,” Cas answers with a shrug. He looks at the other people that are there and sees a woman doing jumps in the center. “Here, give me your hand. You need to keep your weight more balanced.”

The angel tugs Dean upright, thankful for a moment that the rink is almost empty at this time, cuz he knows his human might feel embarrassed for not being able to skate like the other. Together they make their way around the rink glad that there are no kids to avoid or something like that, by the end, Dean can slide with a bit of confidence and won't wobble as much as he did at the start. They had even managed to talk while skating at a slow peace and Dean had actually relaxed and enjoyed it.

“I guess it wasn’t so bad,” Dean said as they are sitting on a bench getting rid of their skates. He grabs his boots and looks at him.

“I had a lot of fun, Dean.” Cas smiles and once they are done, they stand up and hold hands before they go and explore, unaware that their brothers were watching them from the other side.


End file.
